Desired Wishes
by Haunted Flower
Summary: (Xiaolin Showdown, JackRaimundo slash) Raimundo is puzzled by thoughts of Jack Spicer.It's up to him to find out what these thoughts mean.(FINISHED)
1. What I'm Feeling

Heya..I`m back with another Xiaolin fic.The first chapter`s REALLY short and it was originally a little thing I wrote during class.It`s Jack/Raimundo slash so tell me if I should continue or not.IF YOU DON`T LIKE SLASH,THEN LEAVE NOW!!!! Flames make me sad,and it makes MB Fan mischievious,so if you flame,he`ll go on a flaming rampage and soon everyone will feel bad.Enjoy!  
  
MB Fan: You suck!  
  
Haunted Flower:*cries*  
  
MB Fan:Wuss...  
  
Just kidding.On with the fic!  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Desired Wishes  
  
Chapter 1:What I`m Feeling  
  
"I don`t know how to explain it.This feeling that bursts within me whenever I see him.It doesn`t make any sense!!"  
  
Raimundo sat outside the Xiaolin temple,thinking of their recent battle with the evil boy genius,Jack Spicer.Raimundo couldn`t get Jack off his mind,and it was bothering him so much that he merely sat outside and stared into space instead of playing soccer or trying to fill up one of Clay`s hats.  
  
Raimundo punched his fist into the ground."What`s wrong with me?!"   
  
Clay walked out of the temple."Hey,Raimundo! Ya`ll comin` to dinner? It`s ready!" he said.  
  
"Sorry,Clay.I`m not that hungry.Tell Master Fung to save it for me for later."  
  
Clay frowned.It wasn`t like Raimundo to miss dinner for no reason."Somethin` botherin` you,Rai?" he asked his friend.  
  
"No.I just...have my mind full right now." Raimundo said,looking back at the darkening sky.  
  
"Alright." Clay said,walking back into the temple.  
  
Raimundo sighed."Jack Spicer...." he whispered.Something was definately wrong with his mind today.  
  
He had to find out what.  
  
____  
  
Meanwhile,Jack Spicer was working on his new robot,with Wuya screaming in his ear.  
  
"Insolent boy! You`ve lost another showdown!"  
  
Jack wasn`t listening to her.Her rants where boring now.Though,he really hated when she kept bringing up that he lost.He hated to lose.  
  
''-and if you had just paid attention to your surroundings,you-"  
  
"WUYA!! STOP! I know I lost, so stop reminding me!" Jack yelled.  
  
Wuya groaned and slipped inside her small wooden puzzle box to rest.  
  
"She`s hopeless..." Jack sighed.He continued his work on his robot.  
  
Little did he know,the most unlikely person was thinking of him.....  
  
_____________________________END OF "SHORT" CHAPTER ONE______________  
  
How was the first chapter.After MB Fan reads this,he`s probably gonna tell me that it sucked,like he does with all my stories..-___-, Should I continue? I don`t know....  
  
BEWARE THE FLAMER:MB FAN!!!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	2. Admitting To Myself

I need reviews from you people.Here I go with another chapter of 'Desired Wishes',and remember! If you don`t like slash,than LEEEAAAVVVEEE!   
  
CRAP! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!! Ok,here goes:Xiaolin Showdown and it`s characters and places do not belong to me! There,happy?  
  
MB Fan:You suck.  
  
Haunted Flower: -______-  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Desired Wishes  
  
Chapter 2:Admitting To Myself  
  
Raimundo couldn`t sleep that night.It really wasn`t a suprise to him.He kept thinking.He thought he should tell someone about what he was feeling.He couldn`t tell Omi,beacause he wouldn`t understand.He couldn`t tell Kimiko,she`d laugh at him.He had only one other option.  
  
He walked to Clay`s small room and shook the cowboy awake."Hmm..wha? What`s up,pardner? New Shen-Gong-Wu?" Clay asked.  
  
"No," Raimundo said,"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure! About what?"  
  
"We need to go outside.No one else can hear."  
  
Clay pulled his hat on and walked with Raimundo.They sat outside on the step.It was still very dark outside since it was early morning.  
  
"Ok,Clay.I`ve been having strange feelings,and they make me very uncomfortable,but I don`t know why I`m having them." Raimundo put a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Feelings like what,Rai?" Clay put a hand on Raimundo`s shoulder.  
  
Raimundo didn`t know how to explain."Well,it`s like a burst of fire inside me...Then,I feel jumpy,then anxious!"   
  
Clay smiled a big smile."Awww...Raimundo! That ain`t nothin` to worry about! Ya`ll are in love!"   
  
Raimundo shuddered.In love? What?! That couldn`t be true! It wasn`t natural anyway to love another boy.  
  
"Who are ya in love with,Rai?" Clay asked.  
  
Raimundo didn`t know how to explain this to Clay either,so he just said,"I don`t know..."  
  
Clay could tell Raimundo was trying to cover up his tracks.  
  
"Raimundo,buddy,It`s ok! Ya`ll know I won`t tell anyone!"  
  
Raimundo breathed out."I get like that every time I see...Jack Spicer."  
  
Clay was shocked."Really? Well,I was not expectin` that! I was expectin` Kimiko!"  
  
"Great,now you think I`m a freak." Raimundo stood up and walked off.  
  
Clay got up and ran over to him.  
  
"There ain`t no shame in likin` another boy,Rai.Don`t feel bad,and I don`t think ya`ll are a freak.I`ll see ya in the morning." Clay yawned and walked back into the temple.  
  
"Great...What if I am in love with Jack?! How the hell am I supposed to explain THAT?!" Raimundo said to himself."Master Fung will kick me out of the temple!"  
  
___  
  
That night,Jack Spicer had a weird dream.He had a dream that he ruled the world,which was good,but Raimundo was there with him,so that made his dream a little disturbing.He woke up drenched in sweat."Woah..what was that?" he asked himself."Why was Raimundo messing up my perfectly good dream about world domination?! Grrrr..." it suddenly occured to Jack that he was thinking of Raimundo."Why am I thinking of that wannabe loser? Stupid mind."  
  
Then,he drifted off to sleep again.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
ANOTHER short chapter! I have to start writing more. I promise the chapters WILL get longer!Well,I`ll keep everyone posted,and thanks for reviewing! PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY!!  
  
MB Fan:Why? It sucks!  
  
Haunted Flower: -___- 


	3. The Battles Rage

*hugs all her reviewers* THIS IS PROBOBLY GONNA BE MY MOST POPULAR FIC! 5 REVIEWS IN 2 DAYS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!  
  
MB Fan:*wakes up after being knocked out by angry reviewers* Ugghhhh...You still suck..  
  
(Haunted Flower laughs evilly as MB Fan is taken away by an angry mob of reviewers)  
  
Haunted Flower: SAY I SUCK AGAIN AND I`LL TELL THEM WHAT THE 'MB' STANDS FOR!  
  
Heh heh...on with the chapter.Oh yeah...if you guys cared,I dyed my hair! *crickets chirp* Erm...I`m now a fuschia haired freak! YAY!! Ok,so only the bottom of my hair is fuschia.The rest is dark brown.  
  
MB Fan:*running away from mob* SHUT UP ABOUT YOURSELF AND TELL THE DAMN STORY!  
  
Haunted Flower:I`m going,I`m going!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Desired Wishes  
  
Chapter 3:The Battles Rage  
  
That morning,Dojo had sensed another Shen-Gong-Wu.  
  
"This one is called the Fan Swiper.It can make you as light as a feather." Omi said,looking at the ancient scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu.Dojo was shaking violently.  
  
"Well,this shaking sure isn`t as light as a feather!" Dojo shuddered.  
  
Raimundo walked into the room,being silent as ever.Clay walked up to him."Your secret`s safe with me,Rai." Clay whispered.  
  
Kimiko walked in next,brushing her now lavender lair back.  
  
"That`s a mightly purdy hair color,Kim!" Clay smiled.  
  
"Thanks.I never used this color before." Kimiko said.  
  
"C`mon,people! Let`s grab this Shen-Gong-Wu!" Dojo said,growing 40 feet long,and the Xiaolin warriors hopped on in search of the Shen-Gong-Wu.  
  
__  
  
Jack was currently flying around on his propellers looking for the Shen-Gong-Wu as well.Wuya hovered beside him,her eyes glowing brightly as they zoned into the forest down below.  
  
"Hah.I don`t see those losers anywhere.Guess we hit the jackpot." Jack laughed.  
  
"How many times have I told you to not get cocky?!" Wuya groaned.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and flew off.  
  
__  
  
The Xiaolin warriors and Dojo were walking around in the forest,unbenownst to Jack.Soon,Omi pointed to a small lake with a golden fan.  
  
"The Fan Swiper!!!" Omi yelled,but as soon as he was about to grab it,he heard the familiar sound of propellers.  
  
"Sorry,losers.Finders keepers!" Jack said,as he grabbed the fan before Omi could get it.  
  
Due to Jack`s clumsiness,he accidently dropped the fan...only to have Raimundo catch it.  
  
"Uh..oh.." Raimundo said.Jack tried to pull the fan out of his hands.  
  
"Raimundo,I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack said.  
  
Raimundo gazed into the other boy`s eyes,trying to keep a blush from creeping up on him.  
  
"Jack,I accept your challenge.Name your game." Raimundo choked out.He couldn`t stop his racing heart.  
  
Jack looked around at the environment.  
  
"An obstacle course.Whoever gets through it first wins."  
  
Raimundo could hardly breathe.The way the wind rushed through Jack`s hair.Everything about him was driving him crazy.Maybe Clay was right after all.  
  
Unconciously,they both shouted,"Let`s go! Xiaolin Showdown!"  
  
The Xiaolin warriors returned to their Xiaolin robes and Kimiko`s hair turned into black pigtails again as the showdown field appeared.  
  
Raimundo remembered the Shen-Gong-Wu Master Fung had given him.  
  
"GONG YI TAMPAI!" both of them shouted and Jack was cheating again.He used his propellers to fly over the course.  
  
"See ya,loser!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Serpant`s Tail!" Raimundo yelled,as he flew through the solid objects of the course.Soon,he and Jack were side by side,until Raimundo took off in a burst of speed and won the showdown.  
  
"CRUD!!!" Jack yelled.  
  
The showdown field disappeared in a flash.Raimundo was standing there,staring intensely at Jack,holding the Serpant`s tail and the Fan Swiper in his hands.Jack hadn`t used a Shen-Gong-Wu in the Showdown,so those were all he had.  
  
When Jack and Raimundo`s eyes met,they both just stood there,gazing at one another.  
  
Jack felt a blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
After a few more moments of gazing,Jack broke the silence.  
  
"I won`t lose next time." he said and flew off.  
  
Raimundo just stared at the sky.He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.His face burned from blushing,but he didn`t care.He was covinced now.He wanted Jack more than anything in the world...  
  
"Nice job,Rai! You won the showdown!" Kimiko snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah.I did! So,can we go back now?" Raimundo asked.  
  
Kimiko was puzzled.Raimundo never wanted to leave early.Clay was the only one who knew what Raimundo was thinking about.  
  
"Great,now we got the Shen-Gong-Wu,but this rash is still killin` me!" Dojo complained.  
  
Dojo grew again and everyone jumped on.  
  
"Ya`ll better get him while ya can." Clay said to Raimundo quietly.  
  
As they flew off,Raimundo stared into the distance.  
  
"Goodbye...for now.." he whispered.  
  
___  
  
Jack was currently flying back to his lair.Wuya was already yelling at him for losing another showdown,but he had his mind on other things.  
  
"Why was I blushing?WHY THE HELL WAS I BLUSHING?!" he thought.  
  
"Raimundo`s actually very good-looking...WAIT?! WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
  
Jack mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts.They scared him.They scared him a lot.  
  
He wasn`t even listening to Wuya,but she continued to scream at him.  
  
"And that look he was giving me.It made me feel weird...ARRGH..NEVER MIND! I`ll think about this later..."  
  
Jack then flew back into his lair,and the propellers flew back in.  
  
"Raimundo...WHY AM I THINKING OF YOU?!?!" Jack whispered after Wuya had disappered into her box in frustration.  
  
Jack fell asleep that night full of thoughts about Raimundo.The Dragon of the Wind had poisened his mind in some way.  
  
He didn`t know which way,though.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
There,a little longer! MB Fan is pissed at all the reveiwers because they kicked him.  
  
MB Fan:DAMN RIGHT!  
  
Haunted Flower:HEHEHEHE...See you next chapter,and KEEP REVIEWING!!! 


	4. Dreams Of Desire

Seriously guys,I know MB Fan in real life and he is PISSED.He`s so pissed,he said he hated all my reviewers,so I told him to go to hell.Heh heh.We`re ok now though.We always have these little fights,and NO! MB Fan isn`t by boyfriend! I DON`T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!  
  
Oh yeah! My birthday`s tomorrow.I`m gonna be 14.YAY! I`ll bet you thought I was older!  
  
Never mind.I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWS! KEEP `EM COMING!  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
P.S: The hotness starts in this chapter,so get ready!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Desired Wishes  
  
Chapter 4:Dreams Of Desire  
  
Raimundo couldn`t take it anymore.He had to tell Jack.He`d been taken to his lair before and he knew how to get there,but he was afraid of something:rejection.  
  
Raimundo couldn`t beleive he was scared of something like that.He was also afraid of what his friends would think of him when they found out he liked another boy.He shuddered to think.  
  
It was late at night,and everyone was asleep,even Master Fung!  
  
Just then,Raimundo heard a creaking noise.He jumped.He threw his black shoes on and tiptoed out of the room.  
  
"It came from the Shen-Gong-Wu vault." Raimundo thought.He slowly walked to the opening of the doorway,where he saw Dojo asleep,and the underground stairway was open.  
  
He slowly walked over and peered inside.  
  
"Changing Chopsticks." Jack whispered.  
  
"Those losers will get a real wake up call when they find all their Shen-Gong-Wu missing AGAIN.Thanks to Robo-Kimiko,I know how to get in."  
  
Raimundo`s heart flipped.Jack was here in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep.In many ways,this was a good thing.  
  
"Time for a rude awakening." Raimundo thought,and jumped down into the staircase.  
  
Jack,startled,turned around.  
  
"Raimundo? I knew someone was gonna screw this up." Jack rolled his eyes,but he couldn`t ignore the weakness he felt in his knees."What`s wrong now?!" Jack thought.  
  
"I`m not here to fight,Spicer." Raimundo choked out.His breath caught in his throat.He could hardly breathe,much less talk!  
  
Jack was puzzled."What do you mean you`re not here to fight?" he asked,but before he could do anything,Raimundo was right in front of him,staring into his red eyes.They were about the same height.  
  
"R-Raimundo..." Jack gasped,as he felt the other boy`s hand run down the side of his face,but he made no attempt to move.Jack felt his face become hot as Raimundo kept stroking the side of his face.  
  
Raimundo couldn`t control his actions.His heart was taking over.He finally had Jack alone,and he wasn`t gonna miss it.  
  
Jack was startled.Why was Raimundo doing this anyway? He didn`t mind it,and that`s what frightened him.  
  
"His skin is so...silky..so soft..I can`t pull myself away...." Raimundo thought,as he moved in even closer.His hand moved down to Jack`s neck,feeling his pulse quickening.  
  
"Raimundo..wha..what are you doing?" Jack breathed out,feeling Raimundo`s hand tracing his features.  
  
"Jack...I need to talk to you.Right here,right now..." Raimundo`s breath was hot against Jack`s ear,making him shiver.  
  
Jack was trying to fight off the urges to grab Raimundo.He already knew what Raimundo was going to tell him.He could see it in his eyes,and Jack wasn`t afraid anymore.He took Raimundo`s chin in his hand and whispered,  
  
"There`s nothing to say." and pressed his lips against Raimundo`s.  
  
Raimundo was shocked,but he kissed back roughly.This is what he had wanted all this time.He wrapped his arms around Jack tightly.Jack had one hand around Raimundo and the other one was tangled in his brown hair.  
  
Raimundo brought Jack to the floor and lied on top of him.They were still kissing each other wildly.Raimundo started unzipping Jack`s overcoat,while Jack has lifting up Raimundo`s robe.  
  
"Let`s get it on..." Raimundo whispered,and the two resumed their kissing.  
  
__  
  
"WOAH!!!" Jack woke up in a cold sweat.He was panting for breath and his sheets were soaked.  
  
"Everything that happened...it was all a dream...Raimundo..why are you haunting me?!" Jack said to himself.That dream meant something,and he now saw Raimundo in a different light,and he knew.  
  
"I`m in love with Raimundo...." he confessed."Why does this stuff always happen to me?"  
  
He was determined to tell Raimundo how he felt.  
  
Even if he would end up heartbroken.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
That was the greatest twist ever! Jack was dreaming the WHOLE time! I had you going,didn`t I?Well,I`ll see you next chapter! Bye!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	5. Needing,Wanting

I think Ive got writers block again....Ermm..Im SO glad that you guys like this fic.Ill try to get ideas to finish this fic up.Hmm....HEY! It was my birthday the other day! YYAAAAY!!! Im born on Cinco de Mayo(Mexican Independance day),so its kinda special.Never mind me,ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
I wouldve posted this sooner,but FF.Net said I did something wrong and they banned me for like 7 days.Thats why "We Went For A Ride'' isnt here anymore.Ill see what I can do about that.  
  
Haunted Flower  
  
P.S:This chapter is NOT a dream like the last one.  
  
To MB Fan:Sure,you never wrote a review,but you still said my stories werent good.OO The Angelic never wrote a racist story! What are you talking about?All she did was write a review on my first story!  
  
And yes,MB Fan and I are good friends..unless we fight.Then we hate each other.  
  
blows out candles Id invite you all to my birthday if I could....  
  
Haunted Flower  
  
Desired Wishes  
  
Chapter 5:Needing,Wanting  
  
Jack had to tell Raimundo.About all his feelings,all the emotion that was coming to him.He quickly dressed and threw on his helipack.It was about five in the morning,so most likely,everyone would be sleeping...just like in his dream.  
  
He jumped out the window,soon hovering on his propellers.He locked the window,but before doing that,he checked to make sure Wuya was still asleep.  
  
"Good." he said,seeing Wuya asleep,and he flew off into the night sky.  
  
Raimundo was outside of the temple,looking at the dark sky.Once again,he couldnt sleep.  
  
He tried to hold back a yawn.Even if he tried to sleep,he knew he couldnt.Not until this tension was gone and his feelings were revealed.  
  
"Im never gonna get the courage to tell him..." Raimundo sighed.  
  
"Then again,I dont have the courage to tell my friends..except Clay."  
  
He looked up at the sky.It was almost morning,and hed at least better try to get some sleep.  
  
He silently got up and started walking inside the temple.  
  
Suddenly,he heard a shuffle on the grass behind him.He turned around.  
  
"Raimundo..."  
  
"Jack Spicer?" he said,shocked.What was Jack doing here at this time of the morning?He felt his cheeks grow hot and that burning,aching feeling in his stomach returned.The 'fire' ran through his body,and his voice caught in his throat again.  
  
"W-What..are you doing here?" he choked out.Jack felt himself feeling weak and vurnerable.It was always when he was around Raimundo..  
  
Jack slowly walked over to Raimundo and stood in front of him,their eyes burning intesely into each others.  
  
"If you really want to know...I...came to see you." Jack whispered.  
  
Raimundo was even more shocked than before.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jack didnt know how to answer him.  
  
"...I dont know." Jack said,too afraid to answer truthfully.  
  
Somehow,Raimundo knew why he was there.  
  
"I know what youre here for..." Raimundo said,moving closer to Jack.  
  
"Me..." he whispered.  
  
Jack was speechless.How did Raimundo know?  
  
"Well,Im glad that you came also." Raimundo said,the burning feeling becoming almost unbearable.He needed Jack now!  
  
"Raimundo...how did you..." Jack asked,putting his hands on Raimundos shoulders,  
  
Raimundo slowly put a hand on Jacks burning cheek and scooted in even closer.  
  
"Beacause I know how you feel about me,and I feel the same.."  
  
Jacks heart was pounding.He didnt even have to tell Raimundo! His fear of rejection was now gone,and all that remained was feelings of burning desire.  
  
Raimundo had lost all control of his emotions.  
  
"I want you,Jack..." he whispered.  
  
"I need you..."  
  
Jack didnt need to hear anymore.He put his hands on Raimundos cheeks and kissed him lovingly.  
  
Raimundos emotions took over and he wrapped his arms around Jacks waist and kissed back harder.The fire inside him was burning like crazy and he never wanted to let Jack go.He could feel Jacks heart pounding wildly out of his chest as he pressed against him so close their bodies were pressed almost painfully against each other.  
  
Raimundo gently pressed Jack down onto the grass,so he was lying on top of him,his tongue exploring the other boys mouth.He ran his hands up and down Jacks sides,feeling every contour of the other boys frame.  
  
"You dont know how much Ive wanted this..." Raimundo whispered,gently nipping Jacks neck.  
  
"Raimundo....You are driving me INSANE!" Jack laughed.  
  
Raimundo chuckled."Thats my job..."  
  
They both turned over on the grass so they were laying on their sides,gazing into each others eyes,hands running over each others sides.Both of them returned to kiss more.  
  
Raimundo had never felt such love and protection towards anyone else before as he gazed into the gothic boys eyes.Jack wrapped his arms around Raimundo and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
"I want to stay here with you forever..." Jack whispered.He knew what he was doing was wrong,but he didnt care.He loved Raimundo with all his heart.  
  
Raimundo put his hand on Jacks waist and said,  
  
"/ want to stay here with you forever...."  
  
The two boys cuddled up to each other for warmth and they fell asleep in the grass.  
  
For the first time in weeks,both of them had a good nights sleep....  
  
..with the one they loved most of all...  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Awww! Wasnt that cute? Sorry it took so long to get this up...Ive been busy eating cake from my birthday party..Heh heh.MB Fan was there and we were making fun of my sister all day... See you next chapter,though I really dont know how to continue this...Should I make Jack turn good or....I DONT KNOW!! Gimme advice,people!  
  
Haunted Flower 


	6. A New Perspective

I would have updated sooner,but I've had writer's block and and I've been lazy. In case you were wondering what happened to my story,"We Went For A Ride'',FF.Net deleted it.I dont know why,though.Im still trying to find out why...Well,heres the next chapter!  
  
BTW,about the apostrophies last chapter.Im fixing that.  
  
Haunted Flower  
  
Desired Wishes  
  
Chapter 6:A New Perspective  
  
The two boys were still wrapped in each others embrace as the sun rose slowly at the Xiaolin Temple.Raimundo stirred and opened his eyes.The breeze ruffled his hair as his eyes adjusted.Jack was snuggled against him,holding him tightly.  
  
He pulled Jack even closer against him,the feeling of their bodies together was great.Jack slowly began to wake up.  
  
Jack groaned and rubbed his eyes.He looked at Raimundo and smiled.Not an evil smile,but a smile filled with lust and love.  
  
"Mornin,sleepy head." Raimundo whispered.  
  
"Good morn-" Jack was cut off by Raimundo pressing him down and kissing him.Jack put his hands around Raimundos back and -to Raimundos suprise-,flipped them over so Jack was on top.  
  
"I wasnt gonna let you have all the power..." Jack whispered,licking Raimundos neck slowly.  
  
Raimundo tried to fight a moan as he gasped out,"Youre always pepared arent you,Jack?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." Jack said,rolling off of Raimundo and lieing next to him.  
  
Raimundo slowly kissed Jack again."I love you..." he whispered.  
  
Jack blushed."I know evil geniuses arent supposed to love....but I might want to make an exception.I love you too Raimundo."   
  
Raimundo embraced the other boy once again.For the first time in weeks,he was stress free and perfectly contented.  
  
After a long while,they sat up.They couldnt spend the whole day lieing around.(A/N:Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...)  
  
Jack kissed Raimundo again,and Raimundo lied his head on Jacks shoulder.  
  
"I never beleived Id actually get you." Raimundo whispered.  
  
"Well,you did...." Jack smiled.He tipped up Raimundos chin and kissed him with passion.  
  
"You know....maybe you could stay here..with me..." Raimundo said.  
  
"You mean....become a Dragon? Gee...I dont know.I dont think your friends would like that every much." Jack said sadly.  
  
"Sure they will,when they see how happy youve made me!" Raimundo smiled.  
  
Jack really didnt want to give up his evil ways....but hed do anything to make Raimundo happy.  
  
"I guess I could give it a try..." Jack said.  
  
Raimundo smiled warmly and kissed Jack once again.  
  
Then they looked to the front of the temple door,and saw Kimiko and Omi gaping at them,while Clay just had a warm smile on his face.They broke their kiss and stared back at them.  
  
"Uh..hey guys? What up?" Raimundo said nervously.  
  
"Raimundo,my friend,why where you and Jack Spicer "locking lips",as Kimiko says?" Omi asked,still staring at the two.  
  
"Sheesh Raimundo.I didnt know you swung that way." Kimiko said,crossing her arms.  
  
Clay just smiled and put a thumbs up sign.  
  
"Good job,pardner." he thought.  
  
Jack and Raimundo stood up together and looked at the other warriors.They were shocked that they didnt start yelling at them.  
  
Kimiko still crossed her arms.Although this was new to her,she was happy for Raimundo that hed finally found someone.  
  
Just then,Master Fung walked out of the temple.  
  
"Uh oh." both Jack and Raimundo said at the same time.  
  
"I have heard the conversation what you were speaking about.So,you wish to become a Xiaolin Dragon,Jack Spicer?" Master Fung asked.  
  
"Uh..yeah..I guess." Jack said.He didnt want to make a bad impression on Raimundos mentor.  
  
"Then you must promise to banish all evil from your mind and agree to learn the ways or the Xiaolin Warrior."  
  
Jack was silent for a few seconds.Then he spoke.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Raimundo smiled happily,while Kimiko and Omi gasped.Their enemy was now their newest addition to the team.  
  
Jack knew that he was going to have to get used to not thinking evil,and it would be tough,but hed try to anyway.  
  
"Anything for Raimundo." he thought.  
  
"Well.I shall return shortly.For now,make amends with your fellow warriors." Master Fung said,walking into the temple.  
  
Raimundo hugged Jack tightly and whispered,'Thank you.'  
  
Kimiko could only smile at the new couple."Well,I guess Ill give Jack a shot." she thought.  
  
Jack knew this was the beginning of a new perspective,a new life,and he was going to embrace it with his all...  
  
..With the one he desired for all his life....  
  
END  
  
Well,the first Jack/Rai slash on FF.Net.What did you think? If the apostrophies arent working,Ill fix that later.Well,see ya next fic! LATER!!!!  
  
Haunted Flower  
  
Ps:My friend,StargirlKC is currently writing a fic,and when she finishes,Ill type it and post it.Yay! 


End file.
